This invention relates to an apparatus for removing burrs which remain at the cut edges of a continuous cast slab after the slab is cut, such as by gas cutting.
Priorly, continuous cast slabs were finished by a scarfing procedure, such as using manual or machine means. The scarfing was done after cooling of the continuous cast slab to room temperature outside of the continuous casting apparatus.
However, recently, it has become the acceptable practice to transfer a hot slab into a heating furnace following the continuous casting apparatus, instead of first cooling the continuous cast slab to room temperature. One problem which arises in this new practice is the necessity of removing burrs which remain at the trimmed edges, such as at the lower surface portion when the slab is cut, such as by a gas cutting method. The burrs will cause such defects as rolling scratches or increasing crop amount. Hence, these burrs should be removed in advance of further processing.
A variety of solutions have been proposed. For example, the inventors hereof have previously proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Ser. No. 44,170/1978, that the motion of the transferring slab on a roll table be utilized to raise a cutting tool upwardly for removing the burrs. Also, it is known that the cutting tools may be horizontally moved on a stationary slab. However, in either event, the foregoing apparatus employed a single cutting tool. Thus, disadvantageously, for example, if the slab were warped or otherwise uneven in the surface contour, the priorly used cutting edges would not closely contact the surface contour of the slab and the burrs would not be completely and exactly removed, and the remaining burrs and parts of burrs would continue to remain a problem.